Talk:Nina/@comment-87.145.83.52-20170419130743/@comment-32029904-20170601042524
The developers added in many Scottish characteristics. "Ow! Ye wee, sleekit, cowran, tim'rous beastie! I'll cuff ya if ye persist!", is a reference to the poem To A Mouse by the famous Scottish poet Robert Burns. Nina makes reference to Mrs. Doubtfire with making a wicked cup of cocoa in the Frenemy level when you say "Sorry". Mrs. Doubtfire pretended to be Scottish in the movie. "You brutish sassenach! Quit invading me lands, or I'll box yer ears!" Sassenach is a Scottish word for Englishman. England invaded Scotland a number of times as seen here , however the only time Ireland was invaded by England was when England was occupied by Normans. "Oh? You're curious why my uniform is so colorful? Well, I'll be dead in the cold ground before I dress up in French attire." This one I think concludes it. The English (and Scottish which was united to the English in 1707) really do not like the French as seen here . I've never heard of an Irish opinion on them. "Ye've got a brave heart to tickle me, boss! I've got the reflexes of a Japanese Ninja, and temper of a Drunken Scot." Now yes she doesn't have to be Scottish just like she's not Japanese. However she mentions Scotland/Scottish/Scot 1 time and Ireland/Irish 0 times. "I bet you're wondering what these nonsense sushi rolls are in my hair. Well keep wondering." She seems to oddly like Japan. I don't know which country has better relations with Japan. Many redheads are Scottish! In fact redheads are common in England, France, Belgium, the Netherlands, Germany, Norway, Sweden and even Iceland. "Why yes, I would love a coffee and an ear to talk off today. How did ye guess?" Ireland is bigger on tea than coffee, Scotland not as much. Not super big evidence I know. "I've scheduled a rave so you can work on your Funny stat. That pun you told me yesterday was worse than fascism." Scotland (as part of Great Britain) fought against Fascist Germany in WW2. Ireland remained neutral. Again, not big evidence really. "Me favorite hobby is riding nude on horseback through the forest on moonlit nights." and "Hee hee, I'm not used to moonlit strolls fully clothed. Call me old fashioned I suppose!" Lady Godiva was actually British. I think they're just making references to that whole set of islands. "What a nice gesture! I'll add this to the dragons hoard of stuff ye've given me. But don't for a second think I don't love it!" I was pretty sure Scotland had more dragon stories than Ireland, but with the exception of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, they’re all British from what I was able to find. Lass is a scottish word. But most of the words she uses are actually more British, like bloody, knickers, posh, and wanker. Conclusion: Nina seems to have strong influences from many parts of the British Isles (and Japan), especially Scotland which is referenced to frequently.